This invention relates to an orthopedic tool, and more particularly, to a bone transfixion pin guide.
In the practice of orthopedics, the treatment of bone fractures is a prime concern. A common practice in treating fractures is reduction with internal fixation. A method of internal fixation of fractures that is frequently utilized is transfixion by the insertion of a long steel rod through the fragments of the bone, after alignment of the fragments. In the past, such rods, or transfixion pins, have been machined to have tips which can ream bone tissue. The transfixion pins are thus inserted by driving the rod with a power drill or the like so that the tip reams a channel for the pin. Typically, guidance of pin insertion is provided only manually. While this method of insertion of a transfixion pin ultimately results in insertion, there are disadvantages, including the fact that great manual skill is required to insure suitable positioning of the pin.